Tragically Beautiful
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: They dealt with many trials throughout their relationship. She thought they'd gotten past the worst of it after the amnesia incident. She was wrong. This time, Sabrina isn't sure that everything will go their way. This time, the issue might be beyond fixing. They may have run out of miracles. …But she'll never stop hoping. (Sequel to "Beautifully Tragic"; Three-Shot)
1. Loved and Lost

**Some of you may be as surprised as I that I'm posting a sequel to _Beautifully Tragic_. This wasn't something I had planned; it was one of those instances where the idea came to me. After first, I questioned whether or not to leave well-enough alone. Obviously, I chose "not". The idea was just too good to pass up, and I believe that this three-shot will add to the other one - instead of ruining it like I feared. I'll let you readers be the judge of that, though. **

**I suppose that this story could be read on its own. However, I would still suggest reading BT first, if you haven't already. I reference events from that story a few times in this one, and you won't get the full meaning without the context of BT. Also, I think that knowing what previously happened will make this story all that more meaningful. The choice is yours, though. You should be able to follow this story well enough without reading the other.**

 **So, without further ado, I will stop typing so you can go ahead and read. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Lab Rats. I do own this plot. **

* * *

_~ "Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." ~_

* * *

Sabrina considered herself to be a pretty good significant other.

It wasn't that she was perfect – not by a long shot. However, she always tried hard to be the best girlfriend/wife possible. And to her credit, it wasn't exactly easy to be the spouse of a bionic superhuman. Over the years, there had been so many missions, so many malfunctions, so many threats. Yes, the missions saved lives; she understood that. It just seemed that they always popped up at the worst possible times. It also wouldn't have killed Donald to make inventions that worked properly. Honestly, how has his company survived this long? Not to mention, one could only have their life threatened so many times before it just became a nuisance.

However, Sabrina never said anything about any of that. At the end of the day, Chase felt absolutely awful about each and every thing she had to put up with. His countless apologizes had been more than enough, and it wouldn't have been right for her to add to his guilt. After all, he had no control over his crazy schedule. It wasn't his fault.

So, she never complained when Chase had to blow off their plans for a mission.

She never complained when any of the teens' bionics glitched and destroyed her belongings.

She never complained when fans frequently interrupted her dates with Chase.

She never complained when blogs and tabloids created rumors – good or bad – about their relationship.

She never complained when suddenly they were this Young Hollywood 'it' couple and her privacy disappeared.

She never complained when her boyfriend moved to a _remote island_ for a year.

She never complained when graduation came and he couldn't be there with her.

She never complained when Chase then moved to Centium City for a year, after already being at the Academy for 12 months.

She never complained when Davenport decided that Chase couldn't attend a four-year college – or, more importantly, couldn't go to college _with_ _her_.

She never complained when they officially switched to a long-distance relationship.

She never complained when he traveled all over the globe handling bionic matters, while life took them it two completely different directions.

She never complained when he also couldn't be there for her college graduation. Skyping and sending nice presents had nothing on him actually _being_ there.

(She certainly didn't complain when he – to her surprise – showed up at her apartment one night and got down on one knee. _Life can't pull us in two different directions if we walk together_ , he'd said. He couldn't even finish his speech before she pressed her lips against his and mumbled a _yes._ )

She never complained when bionic criminals or evil androids or whatever-the-heck-those-people-were kidnapped her just to spite Chase.

She never complained when they had to go into hiding severaltimes.

No, she never even complained when, towards the beginning of their relationship, he got amnesia and _forgot who she was_.

Well, guess what? Now she _was_ going to complain. Sabrina had been a good – neigh, a _great_ – girlfriend/wife over the past 12 years, and she had the right to protest just this once. Their life together had been full of ups and downs, but not even she had expected it to reach this level. This… this was low _._ Because Chase had just – _just_ – announced that he and his siblings were finally resigning from missions. The student teams were well acquainted with the way things worked, he'd taught them all his tricks, and he was ready to experience life on his own terms – with her. Chase was 28 years old, and he had more than served his time as a bionic hero. Now was the time for him to move on with his life. Sabrina fully supported that decision. She didn't care if it sounded selfish; she wasn't going to share him anymore.

But then Donald announced that he needed them for "one last assignment". And, _of course,_ this assignment had to do with them going to space for the third time. That was just how the Davenports rolled, after all. Sabrina didn't understand it at all. In fact, it was outright insane. However, that was the family she'd married into, and she needed to accept it.

 _You've been to space more times than an actual astronaut,_ she remembered telling him days before he left. She'd decided not to give him any trouble about it, instead choosing a comical approach. With his promise that that _was_ the last mission, Sabrina had little cause for concern. He was a veteran at that point, and the whole family had assured her that it would be fine. Of course, she still had a _little_ apprehension. Chase was her husband; she was always going to worry about him.

Perhaps she should've listened to that apprehension instead of pushing it away.

Maybe if she'd listened, Chase would've stayed on _Earth_. Maybe if she'd listened, there wouldn't be a speeding ticket in her purse right now. Maybe if she'd listened, she wouldn't be sitting in Davenport's private infirmary. Maybe if she'd listened… her husband wouldn't have been brought back from space in a coma.

This was when it became low. This was the point where she couldn't even fathom how despicable a card they'd been dealt.

Sabrina didn't want to be here. She really, _really_ didn't want to be here. For so many years, she'd been hoping and praying that a situation like this would never arise again. If she never had to see Chase in a hospital bed again, it would be too soon. And the only thing on her mind was: why? Why did she have to go through this again? The pain she felt after the amnesia incident was enough to last a lifetime.

Only now, it was worse – in more ways than one. At least last time Chase was conscious. This time he was _comatose_. The explanation regarding why that was had evaded her understanding and care. Just like last time, she was mainly concerned about Chase. However, from what she was able to retain, it had something to do with a faulty space suit and subsequent oxygen deprivation.

She had no interest in knowing how that all transpired.

"Brina…"

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts and back to reality. She turned to Bree with slight anger in her eyes. Sabrina didn't want to be angry with her family; she really didn't. However, the issue with Davenport's space station wasn't life threatening. Technically, Chase didn't _need_ to go up there. And if Donald had just _left it alone_ …

Bree shrunk back slightly under Sabrina's harsh stare. With a gulp, she said, "I'm so sorry."

Sabrina looked away. Part of her felt bad. Here Bree's brother was, lying unconscious, and yet Bree felt the need to apologize to _her_. She wasn't the only one in pain, though; she wasn't the only one scared and frustrated here. The entire family had to deal with this. Chase was Donald and Tasha's son; Adam, Bree, and Leo's brother. She understood that. It wasn't all about her.

That was just it, though. This _wasn't_ about her. Now, it was about something bigger – _much_ bigger. And in that sense, she _was_ the one that fared the worst in this situation. Her family had no idea.

"You had concerns; you kept asking us if it was safe. I promised you that everything would be okay. I broke that promise, and I carry the responsibility for all this. I'm sorry, too, Sabrina. I really am," Donald spoke sincerely from across the bed.

With a deep breath, she only squeezed Chase's hand harder. Sabrina still couldn't manage a response.

"He still has a chance at recovery, though," Donald continued. "We all know Chase is a fighter. He'll wake up."

"When?" Sabrina spat, finally glancing up at her father-in-law. The word came out with more ire than intended, but she didn't regret it. "And what – what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Sit here and do nothing but worry about him? I already did that – 11 years ago."

She wouldn't try to control or rein-in the emotions this time. She had ignored so many things in the past, and that was over now. It almost seemed as if the Davenports took advantage of her forgiveness. Everything was like water off a duck's back with her, and it seemed as if they saw that as an opportunity to keep pushing the boundaries. _Pushing, pushing, pushing._

Sabrina sighed. Deep down, she knew that wasn't the truth. The Davenports were some of the best people she'd ever met. She knew the cared about her – and Chase. It just seemed that as soon as a good thing happened for them, something horrible clouded it out. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. If it wasn't one thing after another, it was _every. single. thing. at once._ She thought those days were over. Or at least, she'd really hoped those days were over.

"Sabrina, I-"

"No," she interrupted, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just…"

"We understand," Leo replied, speaking up for the first time. "We'll give you some time alone."

Sabrina gave Leo a sad smile as a 'thank you'. It was weak and fragile, but he accepted it. The Davenports slowly filed out of the room, leaving just her and Chase.

When she looked back at him, the blonde got extremely nauseous. Just the sight of Chase on various forms of life support was enough to make her want to throw up. It wasn't just the fact that he was in a coma after yet another life-threatening experience. It was also the ever-nagging question that presented itself in situations like this – the question of _what if he_ doesn't _wake up?_ Sabrina was never one to think negatively, but a reality without him frightened her. She couldn't afford for him to not pull through. She _needed_ Chase – now more than ever. He couldn't just end his life like this. He needed to be okay; he needed to stay with her.

 _Stay with me, Chase._

Subconsciously, Sabrina's free hand reached up to stroke the heart-shaped locket that never left her neck.

To think, just a couple days ago, she'd been planning his special 'welcome home' dinner. He was gone for two weeks, and Sabrina had been anxious for their reunion. She would've cooked his favorite dinner, played his favorite music, purchased his favorite flowers... Everything would have been perfect. Everything had to have been perfect. After all, it wouldn't have been _just_ a 'welcome home' dinner. It was also supposed to have been a means to break the news.

Tears finally sprung to her eyes, and she allowed them to fall without a care. Sabrina stood from her chair and went to the head of the bed. Looking down on her husband, she brushed a strand of hair away from his closed eyes. She'd tried so hard to be a good wife, and Chase was as great a hero as they came (in her biased opinion.) Why did they deserve this? Why…?

Sabrina let out a breathy laugh that was anything but humorous. "I didn't want to tell you this way, but… Guess what, Sweetie?" She paused to run her thumb over Chase's hand. Her eyes fell away from his face as she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Dun, dun dun...! How's that for a cliff hanger? I'm curious to know how many of you saw that coming. Was it really surprising or super predictable? Let me know in a review!**

 **I'm leaving on a short vacation today, so the second part most likely will not be up until Sunday. Until next time, I hope your summer has been and will continue to be great :)**


	2. Set It Free

**I realized shortly after posting the first chapter that this is my 20th story. Woot woot! It came up so quickly; I wasn't expecting it. I guess it's a happy coincidence that TB ended up being the 20th story. Pressure's on now. I better make sure this story is worthy of being the 20th. ;)**

 **That was really all I wanted to say, so... enjoy part two!**

* * *

 _~ "If you love something, set it free…" ~_

* * *

Sabrina blinked back tears as she stroked the new picture of her baby – her baby _girl_. The obstetrician's office faded away in the background as she strolled through the parking lot. She felt Bree's eyes on her as they walked. No doubt the bionic girl was concerned about her; after all, Sabrina had barely talked for the entire appointment. Bree hadn't accompanied her to one in a while, but she knew something wasn't right. What with Sabrina's recent mood swings, it was hard to tell how she was handling all this. Honestly, not even Sabrina was sure what emotions she was experiencing right now. Everything just felt… unreal.

The two ladies were quiet all the way to Bree's car. They got in and shut the doors, but Sabrina made no move to fasten her seatbelt. She just continued to stare at the photo in her hands.

With one last worried overview of Sabrina, Bree finally spoke up. "Sabrina, listen…"

"Chase always wanted a girl," she said as if she hadn't heard Bree, smiling sadly. The blonde looked over at her sister. "It was all he ever mentioned when we talked about kids."

Bree sighed. "Sabrina, I know-"

"What? You 'know' what, Bree? You 'know how it feels' – is that what you were going to say?"

"Brina, please just hear me out-"

"You 'know' what it's like to find out you are pregnant days before you find out your husband is in a coma? You 'know' what it's like to suffer through months of morning sickness while he makes absolutely _no_ progress? You 'know' what it's like to have to go to doctors' appointments alone? And to make all these baby preparations by yourself? You 'know' what that feels like?" Sabrina's voice got louder with each sentence, but her face remained hard.

Bree's eyes fell away from Sabrina. The brunette stayed silent for several minutes, contemplating her response. Finally, she replied, "You're right; I don't know how that feels. However, I _do_ know how it feels to bring your brother home comatose and worry sick about him."

Sabrina scoffed. _Worry sick_. Bree had no right to talk about being 'worried sick'. Sabrina was the one who dealt with regular headaches and nausea because of how much stress she was under. It wasn't good for the baby, and she knew that. She felt extremely guilty about that. Her doctor kept telling her to "take it easy", but, honestly, how could she? How could she _take it easy_ when her husband has been in a coma for five-and-a-half months?

"If you're so 'worried' about him, why are you trying to convince me to let him go?" The edge in Sabrina's voice was as sharp as a knife.

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything, Sabrina. I just want you to separate your love for Chase from what's best for _him_. You're dealing with a lot of emotions right now, and I just think it's stifling your better judgement."

Fire ignited in Sabrina's eyes. "' _What's best for him'? 'Better judgement'?_ Do you honestly think I'm being _selfish_ by wanting to give him more time?"

Bree gulped. "No, Sabrina. No, of course not. It's just that… well, you know my reasons for thinking we should let him go. It's pretty clear now that Chase won't pull through, and we shouldn't extend his suffering just because we would miss him."

"Right, because that's what this is about: me 'missing' him."

"Sabrina-"

"I'm _pregnant_ , Bree! I am having a _baby_ – _Chase's_ baby! How do you think he'd feel if we gave up on him, especially now? He would want a chance to be a part of his daughter's life. _I_ want that, too!"

Sabrina's pain-filled eyes bore into Bree's pain-filled eyes, and the two seemed to be in a standoff. Silence filled the car once again. Sabrina looked away to take some deep breaths. Once again, she had gotten herself all riled-up, and it wasn't healthy. Bree and the rest of the family were long past the point of trying to tell her to keep relaxed. It only agitated her more when they brought it up, so the issue dropped altogether.

As Sabrina calmed herself down, Bree descended into thought. This was an argument that the whole family had been having for a few months. Sabrina's mother sympathized with her, so she voted that they keep Chase on life support. Her father agreed with Bree and thought they should let him go. Donald and Douglas were at odds, as well. Donald didn't want to let go; Douglas thought it was time. Adam was vehemently opposed to the idea, while Leo had hesitantly sided with Bree. Tasha seemed to be the only neutral party in the family. She recognized both sides of the argument.

And, of course, Sabrina was abhorred at the thought of… _pulling the plug_ , as it were. No one blamed her, but a few family members did think her increased hormones were getting the better of her. It was only natural that she'd want Chase alive, but her family thought that maybe she was focused too much on emotion and not enough on reason. Then again, how could she think straight when everyone was pulling her in a different direction? As Chase's appointed medical proxy, it was up to Sabrina to make the final decision. The Davenports _were_ honoring that. However, everyone was still giving their own input to help the decision-making process. What no one realized was that that only made things worse.

Sabrina hadn't thought it would get to this point. No one had. Chase was a fighter – they all knew that. With that knowledge came the hope that everything would be fine. Except it wasn't. Some were beginning to realize that Chase might not be able to fight out of this one. Others were still exercising faith that he would wake up. From Bree's point-of-view, she didn't want to drag out a losing battle. From Sabrina's point-of-view, the battle could still be won.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Sabrina, even though you already know this. It is rare for patients to come out of comas that last this long. I just don't want to see you, the baby, or the rest of us go through any unnecessary stress when… when the outcome is pretty apparent." Bree chose her words very carefully, trying not to provoke any more anger in her sister.

"It's rare – but not impossible," the blonde mumbled in return. It was obvious the conversation was starting to take its toll.

"'Not impossible' isn't enough. How often do you think things like that actually happen?" she asked gently.

Sabrina looked back at her, eyes glossy. "Everyday. They're called miracles."

Bree's shoulders fell. "We can't rely on miracles right now, Sabrina. They are far and few between, and this is too serious for us to wait."

"Bree, you of all people should know that crazy things happen _all the time_. Plenty of phenomena have happened for your family – and in some pretty serious situations." She paused, glancing down at her protruding stomach and running a hand over it. "Why can't that happen now?"

Bree almost cried when she heard how weighed down Sabrina's voice sounded. She didn't want to argue with her; she didn't like constantly being the realist, the bearer of bad news. Sabrina was still hopeful, and Bree respected that. However, it just wasn't practical at this point, and she constantly had to remind the other girl of that. Bree loved Sabrina so much, though. She hated to see her hurt. It was just that… Bree couldn't afford to sugarcoat the situation for Sabrina's sake. None of them could.

Without another word, the bionic girl pulled her sister into an embrace. Sabrina wrapped her arms tightly around Bree. They stayed like that for a long time, leaning on one another for support – physically and emotionally. When Sabrina's chest began to quiver, Bree realized she was silently crying. The brunette pulled back to look her sister in the eyes.

"Don't cry, Sabrina. It's gonna be okay. No matter what happens, you will always have me, your parents, Donald, Tasha, Douglas, my other brothers – all of us. We love you. You're not going to do this alone," Bree said sincerely, giving Sabrina a small, reassuring smile.

For the time being, it seemed to work. Sabrina sniffled and quickly dried her eyes. "Thank you, Bree."

She nodded. "That's what sisters are for." Sabrina managed a small smile at that. "We should be focused on the positives right now, anyway. What do you say we put this aside for now, go home, and tell everyone the news about the baby?"

It was Sabrina's turn to nod. After sniffling once more, she mumbled, "Sounds good."

* * *

Sabrina carefully entered the room and closed the door behind her. Even though it made no difference to Chase, she still felt the need to come in gently. In a way, it was a show of respect. She found him lying in the same position he'd been in for the past five-and-a-half months. His face was static, but it somehow also looked peaceful – to her, anyway. His entire body appeared so delicate and pure, resting there quietly on the bed. For a millisecond, Sabrina could pretend that he was doing just that – resting.

As she did every time, Sabrina sat down in the chair next to Chase's bed and took his hand. She smiled sadly, eyeing every detail of his face. Her gaze was so intent, as if she thought this was the last time she'd see him.

"How are you doing, Chase?" she asked aloud.

Although she never got an answer, early on Sabrina found it comforting to talk to him. She shared her thoughts, feelings, concerns, and any new happenings with Chase. The blonde could spend hours in his room just running her mouth. It made her feel closer to him. In a way, it kept her grounded. On really bad days, it also kept her from breaking down. She enjoyed having a quiet, non-combative person to express herself to. In her mind, Chase agreed with everything she said because he wasn't awake to state otherwise. Here, she was always right. A small part of Sabrina also hoped that, somehow, the sound of her voice proved comforting to Chase. It was for his benefit as much as her own.

"I, uh, had my ultrasound a couple hours ago." As if imagining his hurt face, she quickly followed up with: "I mean, it's not that coming here wasn't a priority! It's just that… the rest of the family was waiting for me to share the news. I went by the mansion first and talked for a little while."

Sabrina took a deep breath. "So, guess what? You got what you've always wanted: we're having a girl." She easily pictured his huge grin, heard his cry of excitement. She imagined him picking her up in his arms and holding her close. With that thought, the blonde smiled to herself.

As quickly as it arrived, however, the smile slipped from her face.

 _What if Chase_ wasn't _excited about the baby…?_

Sabrina shuddered, dread spreading through her. Was it possible…?That concern hadn't ever occurred to her until now. On one hand, he'd wanted a girl for a long time. What if he didn't want to have a kid _now_ , though? They were only 28; they still had plenty of time ahead of them to start a family. What if Chase had had other plans for them as a couple? What if he felt that the next 18 years of their life had to be put on hold for this? If he were to wake up this very second, would… would he reject her?

Sabrina took another long, hard look at her unconscious husband. After a brief minute, she took a deep breath and tightly gripped his hand. _No._ No, Chase wouldn't say any of that. He'd be happy about this. She knew the guy that she married, and that guy would embrace this situation. He'd embrace _her_ – and the baby.

Honestly, how could she even allow herself to think such a thing? These pregnancy hormones must have been pretty powerful. In her right mind and health, Sabrina never would've entertained that _ridiculous_ concern. Clearly, she'd gone too long without him. It must've been making her stir-crazy. She was suffering from temporary insanity. That was the only excuse.

With a shake of her head, Sabrina continued on with the story. "I got to take a few pictures from the ultrasound. She's so beautiful. I think she might have your nose – and mouth. Everyone was so happy when I showed them the photos. Tasha even offered to sew the baby her first blanket."

She paused, then chuckled, thinking of a moment from earlier. "Daniel is dead-set on us naming the baby _Danielle_. Huh, that boy. He is definitely Douglas' son." Secretly, Sabrina appreciated the comment. She knew Daniel had only said it to make her laugh – which she had.

"Sp–speaking of baby names… my mom thinks I should start looking into them – now that we know the gender. I haven't. I… couldn't bring myself to do it without you.

"Bree did make one suggestion, though: Cecile. I told her I didn't want to consider anything until you recovered, but… I do kinda like Cecile. It seems like a name you'd like, too." Hurriedly, she added, "Nothing's set in stone, of course! I just thought you'd like to hear it."

Sabrina looked down. "To be honest, Chase, there's next to no baby prep that I've done. People keep coming to me with nursery ideas and baby shower themes, but… it just feels wrong without you."

She had to pause again, this time to keep her voice from cracking. This conversation turned emotional very quickly. The mother-to-be took another deep breath. She didn't want to clam-up; she was supposed to be able to share everything with Chase. So, she kept going.

"You know, I went back home yesterday to pick up some more clothes. I can't remember if I told you, but I've been living with Bree for the past four months. I just couldn't stay in our house; it was too much. Your family has been helping me a lot, though. I'm sure you'd be proud."

She had tried staying in their house after Chase came back from space, but it only brought her more pain. Everything reminded her of him, and the house was so dreary without Chase in it. The day that his side of the bed grew cold was the day she couldn't take it anymore. Bree had offered to take her in for the time being, and Sabrina had gratefully accepted. It was best that she not be alone right now, anyway. Her emotions were so unstable due to, well, _everything_ going on in her life. The Davenports had all really pitched in to support her when Chase couldn't. The thought of it almost brought her to tears, because she knew it was exactly what Chase would've wanted. No – _would_ want.

"Anyway… I came across your old leather jacket. The one you gave to me. As many times as I wore that thing, it still smelled exactly like you."

Tears filled her eyes. She was too tired to wipe them away. "Chase, I- …I don't know how much longer I can take this. I _miss you_. I want you to be a part of all this. Everyone keeps telling me that sooner or later I'll have to start planning for the baby, but I just can't!"

It was at this point that Sabrina could no longer stop from crying. She hadn't cried at Chase's bedside since the first day, because she had felt obligated to stay strong for him.

She couldn't be strong anymore. It hurt; it _really_ hurt. Chase hadn't been there to sit on the bathroom floor with her during morning sickness. He wasn't able to give his input on baby names. The mere sight of a baby store now almost brought her to tears. Shopping for a new child should've elicited joy. Instead, it made Sabrina feel awful, because Chase wasn't there to enjoy it with her. He even missed her _ultrasound_. She had so badly wanted him to be there, to see their baby for the first time and discover it was a girl. In fact, Sabrina had postponed the appointment up until 22 weeks, all with the hope that Chase could've joined her. She would've postponed it longer, but the doctor insisted that he needed it done.

None of this was something she was meant to do alone. Sabrina couldn't stand to be without Chase anymore; she needed him. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't be a widow and a new mother at the same time. No, it wasn't impossible, but it certainly wasn't favorable, either.

It wasn't favorable for Chase because he'd miss out on his child's life. It wasn't favorable for Sabrina because she'd have to do it without his support, without them being together. Most importantly, it wasn't favorable for the baby. Every decision she made from now on affected, not only herself, but also her child. It was a heavy load to bear, and Sabrina didn't want their little girl to grow up without a father.

At the same time, her family did make some valid points. Maybe she did need to let go. Maybe she was allowing her emotions to drive her actions. The last thing Sabrina wanted was for Chase to suffer along just to make absolutely no additional progress. _Was_ she being selfish? Perhaps she needed to start considering Chase's comfort instead of her own.

But then again… _no no no no no!_ Chase was strong, stronger than anyone she knew. She wanted to have faith that he could recover if given some more time. What if he still had fight let in him, but she decided to pull the plug anyway? How would he feel if he knew that she denied him the chance to be with his family?

That was perhaps the thing that scared Sabrina the most. To think – to know – that she would have _denied him life_ , it was too much. If Chase di-

 _Ahem_. If he were to… _pass_ , and it was because of her decision… didn't that make it her fault?

It was one thing if Chase was gone and she couldn't have done anything about it. But for her to have a choice in the matter, to decide life or otherwise for the man she loved… what did that say about the kind of person she was? She couldn't allow that to happen to him when she had a say in the matter. It was unthinkable.

What about Chase's opinion, though? She assumed he would be upset with her, but what if he wasn't? What if he didn't want her life, the baby's life, and everyone else's lives to be held back by him? She definitely imagined Chase feeling that way. His concerns were never about himself; he always thought about others. Maybe he'd want to be let go… so that he didn't hinder anyone from anything. Perhaps all he wanted was for her to be okay without him.

Sabrina dropped her head, crying even harder now. Hot tears cascaded down her face as her body became wracked with sobs. "I don't know. I-I don't know, I don't know, I don't kn-know…" All she wanted right now was for him to wrap her in his arms and say everything would be okay. Except, that might not be the truth.

Without even realizing it, she gave Chase's hand another tight squeeze for support.

…And then, moments later, the hand weakly squeezed hers back.


	3. Coming Back

**I'm so sorry this last chapter took so long to post! I got pretty busy after coming back from vacation. I deal with really bad allergies on a regular basis, not to mention I sprained my foot _again_ the other week. If any of you happened to have read the "Random Facts about Me" section of my profile, you might remember that I sprained my foot not 4 months ago! So, two sprains within the first seven months of the year. Yeah, I'm clumsy. Stairs have now become my enemy.**

 **...But I digress.**

 **I know that none of that excuses my procrastination, but I felt like I should still explain myself. And now that that's out of the way, carry on with what you came here for - reading the final chapter of _Tragically Beautiful_. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _~ "…If it comes back, it's yours." ~_

* * *

Sabrina jumped out of her skin when she felt her hand squeezed. She quickly swung her head over to Chase, heart pounding against her ribcage. He was still motionless, and his eyes were still closed. There was no visible change. Sabrina continued to stare at him, though – in hope, in curiosity, in pleading. She was frozen for several minutes, waiting and watching. For what, she wasn't sure. Perhaps movement – or some other indication that what she'd felt was real. Part of her wanted to speak up or squeeze his hand again; anything that might make him stir. Ultimately, she couldn't bring herself to do it. This moment was so fragile, it seemed that even the slightest action on her part would keep Chase comatose forever.

After five minutes, Sabrina was inclined to conclude that it was only her imagination. However, before her last shred of hope could be dashed, Chase's eyes began fluttering under his eyelids. The blonde gasped quietly and leaned in closer to his face. She couldn't help but firmly grip his hand, trying to encourage him to keep fighting for consciousness. Painfully slowly – but surely – the youngest Davenport's eyes indeed opened.

Chase first squinted and then blinked several times. He looked down at the hand holding his and traced it back to its owner. When he finally looked at Sabrina, his eyebrows furrowed.

"S-Sabrina?" he mumbled.

Sabrina wanted to cry. And scream. And laugh. All at the same time. She did none of that, though. She simply couldn't find the energy, the mental capacity. All she did was sit there and stare because _Chase was awake and he was healthy and their family would be okay_ , but it didn't quite register. Not at this moment, anyway. All she knew now was that he was awake. And all she wondered was how in the world this was possible.

Chase sat up sluggishly, and even though Sabrina should've helped him, she didn't. She couldn't. It was still too overwhelming to digest. The bionic gazed around the room, no doubt trying to figure out what had happened. After barely a minute of looking, his eyes came back to hers with a certain urgency evident in them. He no doubt noticed the tear tracks on her face, as well as the fresh ones still falling. Sabrina wanted to offer an explanation, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Chase didn't say anything either, instead glancing over his wife. His eyes stopped short when they landed on her baby bump and widened shortly afterward.

He met her gaze again, and this time his eyes held too many emotions to decipher. So did hers. His voice was barely audible when he whispered, "Sabrina…"

The strained look on her face was the only confirmation he needed. With that one look, he understood it all. Chase immediately reached forward to take Sabrina in his arms, not bothering with any speech. She climbed on the bed and curled up right on top of him. Her sobs from a few minutes ago came back full force as she clung desperately to her husband. Chase, himself, seemed too stunned to cry, but Sabrina let it all out with a powerful force. As she became near hysterical and began to shake, Chase stroked her back.

"Sabrina, I-" he choked, tears finally coming to his eyes, "I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so _sorry_."

Chase repeated those three little words over and over again, like a mantra. Sabrina shook her head against his chest but didn't say anything. He continued to repeat the phrase anyway, but it never lost its sincerity. If anything, the _I'm sorry_ s got _more_ emotional each time. Eventually, Chase also started to cry. He lowered his head – almost shamefully – and burrowed it against Sabrina's neck.

Seconds passed. Then minutes. Then 10 minutes. And then 20. Neither person made a single movement. They stayed curled up in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity, perhaps because that's all they wanted right now. To remain in each other's arms for an eternity. At some point during the 20-minute eternity, Chase's apologies faded away and were replaced only by the couple's quiet sobs.

When both their crying had quieted down, Chase pulled his head back to look Sabrina in the face. "How long?" he asked brokenly.

"Chase…" she began hesitantly.

"How long?" he repeated, slightly more forceful.

Sabrina sighed, looking down. She couldn't hold his intent stare. "Five-and-a-half months." She regretted glancing back up, because the distraught look on his face broke her heart.

"Oh, my goodness… Sabrina, I- I don't know what to say..."

She gave him a sad smile, eyes still wet. "Just say you're happy about the baby. I don't care about anything else."

Chase froze for a second, stunned that Sabrina would even question that. He recovered quickly and said, "I am, Sabrina; I am. Of course, I'm happy. I couldn't ask for anything more." As reassurance, he gently pushed her back against his chest.

Sabrina seemed content with that answer as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I really am _so_ sorry, Sabrina," he continued, "I shouldn't have gone. I can't believe you had to do all this alone for so long, and I just abandoned you – both of you…"

 _Both._ Sabrina tried to take his words seriously, but she couldn't help the giddy feeling that arose. "I wasn't alone, Chase. Your – our – family helped me every step of the way. And you didn't _abandon_ me; you ended up in a _coma_. …Speaking of which…" Sabrina sat up and abruptly punched Chase hard in the arm.

"Ow!" he cried, immediately cradling his bicep. "What was that for?"

"Don't you _dare_ scare me like that again, Chase Davenport! I was worried sick – literally! You had me over here thinking I might have to- to- to-"

"To what?"

Sabrina took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm down. Deciding to be brave, she looked Chase right in the eye when she said, "To let you go."

Chase looked confused for a second, but then it all clicked. _Five-and-a-half months._ If he looked broken before, the expression on his face now was sheer devastation. "Oh, Brina…"

The blonde shook her head. "I know; I know I never should have even considered it. I just… you weren't getting any better, and some people were saying it was time to let go. But then others agreed with me and thought you could make it. And then I wondered if I was being selfish, but there was also the baby to consider-"

"Sabrina." He gently yet firmly grabbed her shoulders, causing her to look at him again. "I'm not mad. Not at you. _I_ was the one that put you in such a horrible position. You juggled so much more than I could ever expect from you. To think that you fought for me this long…"

"I'll always fight for you, Chase."

He chuckled humorlessly. "I know you would. I've put you through so much, though. You need to stop giving me do-overs. I don't deserve them."

Sabrina scrunched her brows. The slightest bit of shock and anger colored her face. "What? How can you say that?"

"Sabrina, I've been lying here in a coma for months while you prepared for _our_ baby. That was my responsibility too, and I should have been there. I-I missed out on so much, and-"

"And none of that matters now. All that matters is moving forward. You're safe, and that's all I've wanted for the past 22 weeks."

It appeared that he wanted to refute her point, but Chase stopped short when Sabrina's words sunk in. "Wait. 22 weeks… Have you gotten an ultrasound already?"

The blonde smiled – a real, true smile. She pulled a photo out of her back pocket and handed it to Chase. "You tell me."

Chase took the photo gingerly, if not skeptically. Almost immediately, his curious expression melted into a big smile. His eyes filled with adoration as they observed every inch of the picture. Sabrina didn't think she'd ever seen him happier.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

Her smile got bigger. "Girl."

Chase let out something between laugh and cry of joy. "She's beautiful." He ran his thumb over the picture before looking up fondly at his wife. "Just like her mother."

A blush formed on Sabrina's cheeks to accompany her smile. In Chase's opinion, it just made her look even cuter. Sabrina was notorious for not knowing how to take compliments, and Chase was notorious for showering her with the most cliché words possible. That was simply the way they were. Somehow, it worked perfectly.

"I really missed you, Chase," she replied after a moment.

Chase rubbed Sabrina's shoulder comfortingly. "Well, I'm never leaving you again – ever again."

Sabrina wasn't sure she believed that. Their lives just never seemed to lack chaos; there was no telling what else might happen in the future. In the meantime, she was content to be in this moment and to hope. Choosing to keep Chase's optimism alive, she beamed an appreciative smile and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Their moment was interrupted when Bree crept into the room.

"Sabrina?" she whispered, peeking around the door. When Bree found her brother to be conscious, her eyes widened in shock. "Chase? You're awake!"

Without hesitation, the brunette abandoned her spot behind the door and ran over to her brother. Sabrina shifted aside so that the siblings had room to embrace each other. Her grin only got bigger as she watched Bree grip Chase for dear life.

"Yeah – yeah, I'm awake," Chase mumbled into his sister's hair. When he felt warm tears drop onto his shirt, he pulled away to look Bree in the eyes. "I'm okay. I'm _safe_."

Bree gave him a watery smile. Then, she turned to Sabrina and said, "I can't believe you didn't come and get me!" Her tone, unlike most would assume, wasn't scolding. It was relief that Chase was alright but also frenzy because she wished she'd been here sooner.

Sabrina realized this, so she just chuckled. "Sorry. I got caught up in the moment."

Bree didn't have time to respond before Donald peered inside the room to check on the girls. He mirrored his daughter's surprise when he found Chase to be awake. The rest of the family piled in behind him, and the ensuing interactions were heartwarming to say the least.

* * *

Sabrina sighed, flipping through another channel. There was never anything good on at this time of night. Donald decided that Chase needed to stay in the infirmary overnight – just to be sure he was okay. Naturally, Sabrina had insisted on staying with him. They had rolled in another, more comfortable bed for her, but the blond doubted she'd be able to leave her husband's side.

Sabrina finally settled on _House Hunters_. Before she was able to get into the episode, however, she realized that Chase's attention was not on the TV. His eyes were on her. She could only barely see him in her peripherals, but she could _feel_ it. There were rare moments when Chase could bore holes right through her by the attentiveness of his stares. The feeling they produced was unmistakable. This was one of those moments.

She turned to look at Chase. He had her pulled close as he rubbed circles over her belly with his thumb. Consequently, that's exactly where he was looking – her baby bump.

Sabrina furrowed her brows in concern. "Is everything alright, Chase?"

Chase started, as if he'd forgotten she was there. He looked up at her, surprised at first. Recognition quickly replaced the surprise in his eyes, and his face softened. With a smile, he said, "Everything is perfect. It's just… things are going to be really different from now on."

"But… a _good_ different, right?" she replied skeptically.

"It's a _great_ 'different'," he affirmed with a nod. As if she needed extra convincing, Chase leaned down and gave Sabrina a short but sweet peck on the lips.

And in this moment, Sabrina supposed that abnormality wasn't so bad. She'd had to put up with a lot – being married to a bionic superhuman and all. However, she understood now that she wouldn't change a thing. Their life _was_ crazy. In a way, that's what made it so wonderful. She had a great future to look forward to with a husband that she loved and a child they already adored.

Miracles were real, and she'd never stop being grateful for them.

* * *

 **I felt like I could've done better with this chapter. You know me, always my own toughest critic. *shrugs* Oh well. Let me know what you thought! You guys' reviews really do brighten my day and encourage me to keep writing.**

 **Speaking of reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far! I really appreciate all the support and love my work gets. A special thanks goes out to PurpleNicole531! I love how nice and enthusiastic your reviews always are! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter as much as the previous two and _Beautifully Tragic_ before this. **

**So, that's all for now folks. I'm taking a break from emotional angst and working on a humorous one-shot for a change. We'll see when I'm able to post that one. Keep your eyes open for it.**

 **Until next time, stay lovely everyone ;)**


End file.
